KAOS rules-the short version
KAOS rules All Wiki: * Wikia ToU applies * Do not behave disruptively/cause drama ** behavior in other places counts if it disrupts KAOS ** Specifically igniting drama between KAOS and KAW as the relationship between the two wikis is tenuous. *** Do NOT post screen shots of KAOS chat anywhere, especially on KAW-Since chat is not normally visible to individual blocked from the wiki or banned from chat, it's considered an invasion of privacy to post that information where these individuals can see it. * Don't disrespect the sites that we are here to honor ** Do not link or discuss Khan Academy's hidden/staff areas. ** Do not attempt to RALLY people behind KA users that have been hellbanned, with for example polls to see if they are "nice" or not. ** If you know Khan Academy representatives would not like what you're doing on this site, refrain from doing it. Anything that is questionable with regard to this will be taken down. If KA staff edits anything out, it will stand. * Wikia is intended for those 13 and up. If you talk and/or act like you're underaged, it is considered disruptive. KAOS reserves the right to ban you without admission of underaged status or warning. * Use common sense * What you reveal to other users is at your own risk. Some users don't keep secrets very well. As with the offline world, one should expect to use good judgement regarding who they trust with their secrets and private information. ** However- No doxxing people-giving out real names, ages, location more specific than states is prohibited, unless the information is already in a public area on KAOS, KAW or KA. Chat: * No spamming - trying new emoticons is ok if no one is protesting * Cursing only if everyone agrees to it-usually only late at night EST * If you can't curse, no linking pages with cursing * Never curse directly AT someone * No speaking with an evil tongue (mean gossip) or insulting people * No NSFW or screamer links-specifically naming how to basic * If you are arguing, argue points, don't attack the person * Don't give out other people's personal information in chat: real name, age, location etc unless they regularly give this information out in chat or it is put in a public online place-ie their profile on Wikia, Khan Academy, Scratch-areas where the members in chat could likely find the information. * If a user sends PMs to an admin that makes the admin want to block their PMs, the admin should chat ban them. If the user has a history of being disruptive on message walls after being chat banned, block them instead. Pages/Forum: * No spamming * No cursing at all * Do not make new categories. If you think there should be a new category, leave a message on the wall of an admin and all of the admins will discuss it. * Do NOT rename pages. Entire pages can get deleted this way. * Do NOT undo edits by the admins. * No fluffing* your edits - there's plenty of ways to get your edits up quickly if you want, check out the editing guidelines. * If you are arguing, argue points, don't attack the person * Do not make major drama on this wiki or on another in the name of this wiki and/or its founder *Fluffing edits refers to editing so that you get extra edits. For example, repeatedly adding and taking away one letter to get a badge, making up new categories without admin approval in order to get a badge by putting it on several pages, editing the same page in very small chunks such as one letter or one word at a time. Fluffing edits will be thought of as -5 edits per fluffed edit by the admin team. If the action is continued, the individual may be blocked from editing, or badges might be removed from KAOS, altogether. Category:KAOS